


Ensi kerralla

by toyhto



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, After the Dora Lange case, M/M, Romantiikkaa ja kirosanoja
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Helvetin kuuma ilta. Aurinko roikkuu alhaalla ja heinäsirkat sirittävät matalalla äänellä. Ennen pitkää niitä ei kuule ollenkaan. Niin se menee. Kaikki loppuu.
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ensi kerralla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelina_P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelina_P/gifts).



> Fiilistelin uudistuneita True Detective -tunteitani nyt kirjoittamalla suomeksi näistä pojista. Ai että. Oli hauskaa. Tässä nyt kiroillaan aika paljon ja muutenkin on hmm hmm kielenkäyttöä. Kirjoitin tämän Finissä joulufikiksi Thelinalle, mutta olen malttamaton ja julkaisen tämän nyt kauan ennen joulua!

Helvetin kuuma ilta. Aurinko roikkuu alhaalla ja heinäsirkat sirittävät matalalla äänellä. Ennen pitkää niitä ei kuule ollenkaan. Niin se menee. Kaikki loppuu.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä nyt taas?” Marty kysyy ja istuu viereiselle portaalle. Marty pitelee kahta mukia. Varmaan kahvia. On liian kuuma kahville, mutta Marty ei toisi hänelle viinaa. Ei edes tällaisena päivänä.  
  
Martyn kädet tärisevät vähän. ”Maitoa”, Marty sanoo ja työntää toisen mukeista hänen käteensä. Hän kiertää sormet sen ympärille. Ainakin se on kylmä. Näyttää olevan Martyn lempihuoltoaseman muki. ”Ei ollut mitään muuta”, Marty sanoo ja istuutuu hänen viereensä, mutta ei niin lähelle että hän voisi vahingossa koskettaa Martya.  
  
Välillä hänestä tuntuu, että Martysta on tullut vähän huolimaton. Siinä asiassa. Monessa muussakin varmasti mutta erityisesti siinä. Marty on kyllä koskettanut häntä alusta asti, mutta eri tavalla. Marty on taputtanut häntä selkään tai puristanut olkapäätä, nopeita kosketuksia, lähelle ja sitten taas pois. Ja aina Martyn aloitteesta.

Aluksi hän ajatteli, että se on varmaan täkäläinen tapa, ystävällisyyteen verhottua väkivaltaa. Tai määräilyä. Mutta sittemmin hän on ruvennut miettimään, että ehkä se on muutakin. Ehkä Marty on ruvennut kuvittelemaan jotain muuta ja yrittää nyt sellaista, mitä ei pysty näkemään eikä varmaan kuvittelemaankaan, jos on asunut vitun Louisianassa koko ikänsä ja tykkää ajatella itseään kunnollisena perheenisänä ja poliisina ja kristittynä, vaikka viimeisin asia ei varmaan tarkoita Martylle mitään muuta kuin tavallisuutta. Sellaisen pitäisi olla luotaantyöntävää: ihmiset jotka ovat uskonnollisia mutta vain tavan vuoksi. Mutta jostain syystä se ei ole. Niin kuin ei moni muukaan Martyn käsittämättömistä tavoista. Tai se, että Marty ajattelee olevansa umpihetero, paitsi ettei edes ajattele sitä, koska se on niin itsestään selvää.  
  
Ja silti Marty on ryhtynyt tekemään asioita eri tavalla. Ehkä se alkoi silloin pukuhuoneessa, kun hän sanoi kieltämättä hiukan huolimattoman kommentin Maggiesta ja Marty kuvitteli hetken lyövänsä häntä naamaan. Sen hän olisi kyllä halunnut nähdä. Tai tavallaan ei. Mutta sen jälkeen Marty on ruvennut tulemaan hänen lähelleen mutta ilman niitä kärjistetyn miehekkäitä taputuksia yläselälle, niitä jotka on hiottu vähän liian koviksi jotta ei vahingossakaan tuntuisi hyvältä. Nykyään Marty tulee hänen lähelleen ja jää, niin kuin aistisi jotain mitä ei näe.  
  
Huono juttu on tietenkin se, että nyt myös hän on ruvennut miettimään asiaa. Aluksi hän ei tehnyt niin. Ei todellakaan. Sama se vaikka Martyn idiotismi hankasi hänen mieltään alusta saakka useammalla kuin yhdellä tavalla, hän ei silti miettinyt mitään muuta kuin että he tekisivät töitä yhdessä ja ehkä, jos Marty vaatisi sitä, olisivat jonkinlaisia tuttavia. Hän on kieltämättä hiukan itsetuhoinen mutta ei kuitenkaan niin itsetuhoinen. Mitään hyvää ei voi tapahtua, ja on parempi ettei edes rupea toivomaan.  
  
Mutta nyt hän on kieltämättä ruvennut hiukan toivomaan.  
  
”Hei”, Marty sanoo ja tönäisee häntä polvella polveen. Martylla on pelkät shortsit jalassa eikä mitään muuta, hänellä on sentään paitakin. Toinen heistä yrittää pitää yllä jonkinlaista järkeä tähän hommaan. Mutta Marty huokaisee raskaasti ja tuijottaa häntä maitomukin yli, ja kaikki on naurettavaa, ja surullista, ja hän on ihan helvetin väsynyt, ja on liian kuuma, aina on liian kuuma, ja kaiken lisäksi hän on koko päivän tuntenut käsivarsillaan sen lapsen painon.  
  
Marty kantoi kuolleen lapsen ulos sieltä rämeestä ja antoi hänelle elävän. Siinäkin on yksi asia, jota hänen ei pitäisi miettiä, mutta kyllä hän miettii: oliko se sattumaa, vai ajatteliko Marty mitä teki? Ajattelisiko Marty tosiaan sellaista yksityiskohtaa? Ajattelisiko Marty, että voisi säästää hänen tunteitaan edes hiukan? Se nimittäin toimi. Hän uskoo että se toimi. Ihan vähän. Mutta se on varmaan parasta mitä elämässä voi saada: että on ihan vähän helpompi olla kuin pahimmassa mahdollisessa tapauksessa.  
  
”Rust”, Marty sanoo ja tyhjentää maitomukinsa, ”senkin idiootti, puhu nyt vähän. Näen sinun silmistäsi että sinä mietit jotain.”  
  
Hän vilkaisee Martya. Martylla on maitoa suupielissä. Hän voisi pyyhkäistä sen pois. Mutta tietenkään hän ei tee niin. Sellaista ei voi edes ajatella. Marty ei ikinä ajattelisi sellaista, paitsi että nyt hän nuolaisee alahuultaan ja Marty vilkaisee hänen suutaan ja sitten räpyttelee silmiään. Hän on melko varma, että jos he eivät olisi he vaan jotkut toiset, he olisivat jo panneet ainakin muutaman kerran. Mutta mistä sitä tietää.  
  
Hän nielaisee, nostaa kätensä ja pyyhkäisee peukalon kärjellä Martyn suupieltä. Sitten hän vetää kätensä takaisin. ”Maitoa”, hän sanoo.  
  
Marty näyttää siltä kuin hän olisi läpsäyttänyt naamalle. Mutta Marty näyttää usein siltä. Esimerkiksi silloin, kun hän yrittää jutella Martylle jostain mielenkiintoisesta.  
  
”Mitä sinä nyt pistät kahviin aamulla?” hän kysyy ja kääntää katseensa matalana riippuvaan aurinkoon. Täällä on helvetin hiljaistakin, tietysti heinäsirkkoja lukuun ottamatta. Sitten kun ne hiljenevät, tästä tulee kuin hauta. Mutta sitten hän ei varmaankaan ole enää täällä. Kyllä hän kuulee niitä taajuuksia vielä jokusen vuoden. Ja on absurdi ajatus, että hän jäisi tänne pitkäksi aikaa. Miksi hän niin tekisi? Martyn takiako? Marty punkkaa hänen luonaan aikansa ja uskoo sitten, ettei Maggieta voi enää ylipuhua yrittämään uudestaan. Niin fiksu nainen tajuaa kyllä lähteä. Ja sitten Marty löytää jonkun toisen. Varmaan jonkun nuoremman. Joku parikymppinen tyttö ottaa Martyn ja kuvittelee voittaneensa lotossa. Ellei Marty ehdi kaljuuntua ensin.  
  
”Mitä sinä virnuilet?” Marty kysyy. Äänestä kuulee että Martya vituttaa. Martya kyllä vituttaa usein. Nyt Marty tuijottaa häntä ja hän juo vähän maitoa.  
  
”Enpä juuri mitään.”  
  
”Sinä virnuilet minulle”, Marty sanoo. Ihan niin kuin täällä olisi mitään muutakaan mille hymyille. ”Eikö voida edes kerran vain olla?”  
  
”Totta kai.”  
  
”Tämä on ollut ihan helvetin pitkä päivä.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Ne lapset…” Mutta Marty ei sano sitä loppuun, jää vain tuijottamaan häntä. Hän tyhjentää maitomukin ja asettaa sen alimmalle rappuselle. Se oli jo alkanut lämmetä. Kaikki lämpenee täällä niin nopeasti, ja sitten palaa. Palaa ja sen jälkeen mätänee. Helvetin paikka. Hänen pitäisi lähteä. Hän mietti sitä tänäänkin siinä vaiheessa, kun lapset olivat turvassa ja yli-innokkaat ensihoitajat olivat tarkastaneet hänet ja Martyn, ja hän oli jotenkin onnistunut näyttämään siltä kuin ei olisi ihan hiljattain vetänyt huomattavaa määrää huumeita. Hän ei ole vieläkään varma, onko ihan selvä. Ehkä. Ehkä siksi on näin helvetin huono olo. Tekisi mieli juoda edes vähän, mutta jos hän nyt aloittaa…  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä. Ilmakin maistuu mätänevältä. Ennen pitkää tulee talvi, mutta ei täällä varmaan ole edes talvea, pelkkää loputonta kosteaa ihon alle tihkuvaa lämpöä ympäri vuoden. Miten tällaisessa ympäristössä voi kontrolloida mitä tekee? Ja Martykin saattaa asua hänen luonaan ties kuinka pitkään, koska Marty on helvetin itsepäinen idiootti eikä varmaan tajua ennen ensi vuotta, että juttu Maggien kanssa on ohi. Ei hän siis tietenkään toivo sitä Martylle. Ei hän toivo sitä kenellekään. Mutta joskus asiat on parempi nähdä sellaisina kuin ne ovat. Ja siksi hänen oikeastaan kannattaisi nyt lopettaa tämä Martyn vieressä istuskelu ja palata sisälle, ennen kuin hän tekee jotain sellaista mitä ei missään tapauksessa aio tehdä.  
  
Hän nousee seisomaan. Marty tarttuu häntä ranteesta yllättävän lujaa.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” hän kysyy. Martylla on peukalo aika lailla siinä kohdalla, mistä on helpoin kokeilla pulssia. Se on varmasti vahinko. Mutta hän tuntee, miten hänen sydämensä tykyttää Martyn kosketusta vasten, ja se tuntuu melkein runolliselta mutta ihan väärällä tavalla. Sellaisesta runollisuudesta hän ei pitänyt edes silloin, kun vielä oli kokonainen ihminen.  
  
Hän vetää kätensä irti.  
  
Marty tarttuu siihen uudestaan, lujempaa. ”Et vitussa mene minnekään”, Marty sanoo. ”Minä en halua olla yksin. En nyt.”  
  
Hän avaa suunsa sanoakseen Martylle, että helvetin idiootti voisi sitten lähteä jonnekin etsimään seuraa. Mutta ei hän voi sanoa sellaista. Ei nyt.  
  
Hän huokaa syvään mutta ei kuitenkaan istu alas. Marty luovuttaa ja päästää hänen kädestään irti, ja sitten hän vain seisoo tässä katselemassa laskevaa Louisianan aurinkoa, jota ei voi tietenkään katsoa suoraan, mutta kyllä sen silti näkee. Näkee katsomattakin. Tuntee vaikka kuinka koettaisi olla miettimättä. Se on niin ilmiselvää. Varsinkin nyt kun Marty on asunut hänen luonaan. Hän on nukkunut vielä vähemmän kuin yleensä. Tietenkin hän sanoi itselleen että se johtui töistä. Hän oli hermostunut. Peitehommia Iron Crusadersille, totta kai hän oli hermostunut kun suunnitteli sitä.  
  
Hänestä on tullut erittäin hyvä valehtelemaan itselleen, mutta ei ihan niin hyvä.  
  
”Sisällä olisi viileämpää”, hän sanoo ja koettaa olla miettimättä sitä, miten valvoo kaikki yöt ja tietää, että Marty on yläkerrassa. Kolmenkymmenen askeleen päässä, tai ehkä kahdenkymmenenviiden, jos hän olisi jo päättänyt. Liian lähellä. Hän ei näköjään kestä sellaista läheisyyttä. Se on vähän kuin viinaa: kun on ollut pitkään ilman, se muuttuu helpommaksi. Mutta jos joku sitten tuo viinapullon ihan naaman eteen, tai vaikka jättää yläkertaan kahdenkymmenenviiden päättäväisen askeleen päähän, kaikki vaivalla rakennettu välinpitämättömyys hajoaa. Nyt hän näköjään katselee Martyn käsiä, joista toinen pitelee mukia ja toinen piteli hetki sitten hänen rannettaan.  
  
”Sinä itse halusit tulla pihalle”, Marty sanoo ja katsoo häneen. Ehkä osoittaakseen, että mikään ei ole muuttunut. ”Minä vain seurasin sinua.”  
  
Se on totta. Hän tuli portaalle istumaan. Hän tarvitsi happea. Mutta ei täällä ole happea.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo. ”Koska sinun pitää seurata minua kaikkialle.”  
  
”Mitä tuo muka tarkoitti?” Marty kysyy ja kuulostaa vähän loukkaantuneelta.  
  
”Ei mitään.”  
  
”Vitut.”  
  
Hän katsoo Martya. Martysta on niin helppo pitää, mutta ei niiden asioiden takia, joista Marty kuvittelee pitävänsä itsessään. Vaan juuri niiden toisten. Joskus tekisi mieli sanoa se. Joskus tekisi mieli ravistella Martya ja käskeä pudottamaan se ylimääräinen osa, se jonka Marty on rakentanut ollakseen sellainen kuin kuvittelee haluavansa olla. Mutta ei sellaista voi pyytää. Eikä sellaista voi tehdä. Ei hänkään voi pudottaa itsestään mitään pois vaikka haluaisi helvetti pudottaa kaiken. Tämän erityisesti. Tämä on nyt räjähtämässä käsiin, vaikka niin ei pitänyt koskaan tapahtua.  
  
”Mennään sisälle”, hän sanoo. ”Istutaan keittiössä ja murjotetaan.”  
  
”Okei”, Marty sanoo ja nousee heti seisomaan.  
  
Niinpä he menevät keittiöön. Siellä on tosiaan vähän viileämpää mutta toisaalta tilaa on vähemmän. Hän kysyy Martylta, oliko niitä hampurilaisen rippeitä vielä jäljellä, ja Marty kaivaa paperipussin jääkaapista ja ojentaa sen hänelle hämmästyneen näköisenä. Hän rupeaa syömään. Maistuu kylmänä ihan yhtä kamalalta kuin kuumanakin, niin että sama se vaikka hän ei jaksa työntää ruokaa mikroon. Sitä paitsi Marty istuu mikron vieressä. He kävivät McDonaldsissa sen jälkeen, kun saivat vihdoin luvan lähteä kotiin. Marty tilasi helvetisti ruokaa ja hän ei juuri mitään, ja sitten he tulivat tänne ja Marty meni suihkuun, runkkasi siellä ja sitten otti kolmen tunnin päiväunet sillä aikaa, kun hän istui patjallaan ja mietti, mitä huumeita Ginger mahtoi antaa hänelle ja milloin ne poistuisivat elimistöstä.  
  
”Onko hyvää?” Marty kysyy nyt.  
  
”Ei hitossa.”  
  
Marty nauraa mutta liian lyhyesti. ”Hei”, Marty sanoo sitten. ”Pelataan yhtä peliä.”  
  
Hän melkein tukehtuu hampurilaiseen. Sitten hän mulkaisee Martya. Marty on ilmeisesti odottanut sitä, koska ei reagoi, ei edes suutu, näyttää vain hermostuneelta. Helvetti. Nyt hänkin hermostuu vielä lisää, eikä se toimi univajeen ja vieroitusoireiden kanssa.  
  
”Peli menee niin”, Marty sanoo ja selvittelee kurkkuaan, ”että sinun pitää kertoa mitä ajattelet.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Äläkä sitten huijaa. Minä huomaan jos koetat huijata.”  
  
Hän nauraa.  
  
”Huomaan minä”, Marty sanoo. ”Minä osaan lukea sinua paremmin kuin luulet.”  
  
”Niinkö?” hän kysyy ja kääntyy kohti Martya. ”No kerro sitten, mitä minä ajattelen juuri nyt.”  
  
Marty tuijottaa häntä vakavana. Idiootti ei tajua, että hän käänsi juuri pelin ympäri, eikä varsinkaan sitä, että hän teki sen koska hermostuttaa niin paljon, etteivät kädet pysy vakaina. Hän nielaisee loput hampurilaisesta ja se melkein juuttuu kurkkuun.  
  
”Sinä ajattelet niitä lapsia”, Marty sanoo eikä edes älyä katsoa pois. Hänkään ei pysty. Hän tuijottaa Martya, ja nyt hampurilainen on ihan tosissaan kiinni kurkussa. Hän yskii vähän ja sitten vähän lisää, ja Marty nousee seisomaan ja taputtelee häntä olkapäälle liian kevyesti, mikä sekin tuntuu vaaralta. Hän tarttuu Martyn käsivarteen ja puristaa, eikä Marty edes ota sitä tappeluehdotuksena.  
  
Sitten lopulta hän saa hampurilaisen nielaistua mutta pitelee yhä Martya käsivarresta, ja Marty seisoo edelleen hänen vieressään. Marty haisee kaljalta ja vähän hieltä mutta lähinnä deodorantilta. Marty käyttää sitä aina liikaa, yrittää saada puoli purkkia läträttyä kumpaankin kainaloon. Toisaalta tässä ilmastossa se on tavallaan ihan järkevää.  
  
”Rust”, Marty sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä, ja hän painaa silmät hetkeksi kiinni. Mitä tahansa kunhan ei tarvitse ajatella niitä lapsia. Tai mieluummin niitä lapsia kuin Sophieta. Mitä tahansa mieluummin kuin Sophieta. Paitsi että Sophieta hän tietenkin ajattelee, kaiken aikaa, aina, varmaan loppuelämänsä.  
  
Hän horjahtaa vähän ja päätyy nojaamaan tiskipöydän reunaa vasten, ja Marty puristaa hänen olkapäätään eikä vedä kättään pois. No niin. Nyt pitää rauhoittua ja saada tämä homma taas kasaan. Nyt pitää sanoa jotain, mikä saa Martyn vetäytymään. Nyt pitää lakata ajattelemasta Sophieta.  
  
Hän avaa silmät ja laittaa käden Martyn käsivarrelle. Sen piti tarkoittaa _ei._ Mutta hän ei ole vielä niin mennyttä ettei tajuaisi, että se tarkoittaa _kyllä._ Onneksi Marty on idiootti eikä varmasti tajua, että voisi nyt suudella häntä. Tai mitä vain. Melkein mitä vain. Martyn ei varmaan edes tarvitsisi pyytää, hän kyllä arvaisi muutenkin.  
  
”Okei”, Marty sanoo, katsoo hänen kättään käsivarrellaan ja sitten taas häntä, kättä ja häntä, ylös ja alas. Hän on vähän pitempi, juuri sen verran, että Marty joutuu katsomaan ylöspäin jos tulee liian lähelle. Ei varmaan pitäisi tykätä siitä niin paljon, eikä siitä, mitä se tekee Martylle. Marty näyttää siltä kuin haluaisi lyödä häntä ihan siitä hyvästä että joutuu katsomaan ylöspäin, tai tarttua häneen ja ravistella, tai kiivetä ylös häntä pitkin.  
  
Voi helvetti nyt taas. Hänen pitää lakata miettimästä tätä. Mutta hän ei pysty, koska Marty asettautuu kohtisuoraan hänen eteensä ja laittaa toisen käden hänen niskaansa niin päättäväisesti että hän saa siitä varmaan niskansa kipeäksi.  
  
Sitten Marty suutelee häntä. Tai yrittää purra häntä alahuuleen. Tai suutelee. Sama asiahan se on. Ainakin nyt. Ja hän ei kyllä taatusti ole vielä ihan selvänä, niin hitaasti hän reagoi. Ja sitten hän reagoi ihan väärin. Hän vetää Martyn käsivarresta lähemmäs ja nauraa, kun Martyn kalu painaa hänen lonkkaansa vasten. Hänellä on silmät kiinni mutta kyllä hän arvaa, miten loukkaantuneelta Marty näyttää. Kukaan ei naura Marty Hartin kullille. Helvetin idiootti, hän ajattelee mutta ei sano sitä ääneen, ja sitten hän ottaa Martyn kasvot käsiensä väliin ja suutelee kunnolla.  
  
Hän itse on selvästi vähän hitaampi. Johtuu ehkä siitä Gingerin cocktailista. Mutta Marty suutelee häntä takaisin, lakkaa puremasta ja työntää kielen hänen suuhunsa, varmaan ajattelee että mikä toimii siihen parikymppiseen hoitoon toimii myös häneen, ja tavallaan se toimiikin. Myös se toimii, että loukkaantumisesta huolimatta Marty hieroo nyt kaluaan hänen lonkkaansa vasten melkein niin ajattelisi, että he aikovat hoitaa koko jutun sillä tavalla, housut jalassa. Mutta ei se niin mene. Ei vitussa mene jos häneltä kysytään. Ja ikinä ei kysytä, sellaista elämä on, niin hän ajattelee ja suutelee Martya vaikka ei oikeastaan enää muista, miten suudellaan. Ginger suuteli häntä aikoinaan pari kertaa panemisen ja hyväntuulisen uhkailun välissä, mutta hän oli niin sekaisin ettei oikein muista yksityiskohtia. Hajut hän muistaa ja sen miltä kosketus tuntui.  
  
Nyt Marty kiskoo hänen paitaansa ylöspäin ja työntää kädet kankaan alle, etsii sormenpäällä vanhat ampumajäljet, ja hänen päänsä tuntuu melkein pehmeältä kun hän ajattelee, että Marty painoi sen mieleensä. Marty opetteli ulkoa, mistä kohdasta se luoti meni sisään. Ehkä Marty ajatteli jo silloin, että he tekisivät tämän myöhemmin. Vaikka tietenkään Marty ei ajatellut niin. Marty ei ikinä ajattelisi niin. Marty kuvittelee olevansa heteroin hetero jonka tuntee. Marty kuvittelee että kaikki ovat. Marty kuvittelee, että ihmiset jotka haluavat jotain muuta ovat jossain muualla ja ihan erilaisia kuin Marty itse. Marty kuvittelee kaikenlaista. Ja Marty näköjään kuvittelee, että voi hoidella itsensä Rustin lonkkaa vasten avaamatta edes vetoketjua.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoo Martylle, avaa silmät ja tarttuu Martya käsistä. Marty pysähtyy. Läähätyksestä päätellen nyt ei ollut yhtään liian aikaista pitää pientä taukoa. Mutta silti hermostuttaa, että kun hän keskeytti tämän nyt, ehkä se ei enää jatku.  
  
”Mitä?” Marty kysyy ja vähän väistelee hänen katsettaan.  
  
Hän pujottaa käden heidän vartaloidensa väliin ja yrittää avata Martyn vetoketjun. Se on kuitenkin jumissa. Pitää laittaa sinne toinenkin käsi. Hän tarttuu kankaaseen ja kiskoo, ja Martyn kalu on ihan siinä hänen kämmentään vasten, ja kun hän lopulta saa vetoketjun auki, boksereiden kankaassa on jo märkä läikkä. Marty hengittää raskaasti ja ottaa hänen olkapäästään kiinni varmaan tasapainon vuoksi.  
  
”Tuoli”, hän sanoo. ”Tähän tarvitaan tuoli.”  
  
Marty tuijottaa häntä niin kuin ei ymmärtäisi, mistä hän puhuu, joten hän kiskoo Martyn tuolin luokse ja sitten tuolia vielä vähän Martyn luokse, koska Martya on vaikea saada liikuteltua. Marty kuitenkin antaa hänen kiskoa shortsit alas nilkkoihin ja bokserit perässä, ja sitten hän asettelee Martyn tuolille ja Martyn jalat sopivasti levälleen ja istuutuu itse lattialle. Lattia on miellyttävän viileä. Hänen ihonsa tuntuu kuumalta, hengitys on karkaamassa käsistä, ja ainakaan hän ei ole liian sekaisin tällaiseen, koska vetoketju alkaa painaa aika ikävästi kalua vasten. Tekisi mieli avata vetoketju, mutta näin on parempi.  
  
”Et nyt vitussa”, Marty sanoo, laittaa käden hänen niskaansa ja pujottelee sormet hänen hiuksiinsa, kun hän nojaa eteenpäin ja ottaa Martyn kalun suuhunsa.  
  
”Vittu”, Marty sanoo. Helvetin runollista. ”Vitun vitun vittu. Rust, mitä sinä… sinun ei… ei tarvitsisi…” Ja sitten lisää vittua, ja vielä vähän lisää, kun hän ottaa Martyn syvemmälle. Hän on juuri pääsemässä vauhtiin, kun Marty tarttuu hänen hiuksiinsa ja työntää kaluaan hänen kitalakeaan vasten. Hän aikoo tarttua Martya lantiosta, Marty voisi nyt helvetti sentään vähän rauhoittua, ei tarvitse käyttäytyä niin kuin olisi ensi kertaa saanut kullinsa jonkun suuhun, mutta sitten hän ei ehdikään tehdä mitään. Marty puristaa hänen hiuksiaan ja sanoo jotain mikä on varmaan varoitus, ja sitten Marty jo tuleekin hänen suuhunsa.  
  
”No se meni vauhdilla”, hän sanoo, kun on ensin yskinyt hetken. Hänellä on epämukava aavistus, että hän nieli kaiken siksi että halusi tehdä vaikutuksen Martyyn. Noloa ja huolestuttavaa mutta se toimi. Marty istuu jalat harallaan tuolilla ja tuijottaa häntä suu auki, ja hän pujottelee Martyn shortsit pois nilkoista ja pyyhkäisee sitten jäljelle jääneet töhnät kankaaseen. Ei hän nyt sentään nuolemaan rupea. Hän jättää shortsit Martyn syliin, kömpii seisomaan ja menee hakemaan lasin vettä. Marty taatusti tuijottaa.  
  
Hän tyhjentää lasin ja kääntyy katsomaan Martya, joka tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Rust”, Marty sanoo silmät suurina. Äänessä on naurua ja pakokauhua ja jotain mitä ei kannattaisi nimetä, koska ei siitä mitään kuitenkaan tule. ”Rust, mitä helvettiä sinä… ei sinun olisi tarvinnut.”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo ja katselee Martya. Sitten hän istuutuu lähimmälle tuolille. Se huojuu vähän. Tai ehkä hän itse huojuu.  
  
” _Vittu._ Mitä sinä haluat että minä… minä en ehkä pysty tuohon, mutta jos sinä…”  
  
Hän nielaisee. Turvallisinta olisi nyt sanoa, että hänellä on varmaan yhä kokaiinia verenkierrossa tai vähintäänkin helvetin pahat vieroitusoireet eikä hän yhtään tajunnut mitä teki. Jätetään tämä nyt tähän ja ollaan niin kuin ennenkin. Niin hän sanoisi, ja Marty saattaisi vaikka kuunnella häntä. Marty yleensä kuuntelee häntä vaikka ei selvästikään haluaisi.  
  
”Jos vain istut siinä”, hän sanoo ja vetää oman vetoketjunsa auki. ”Sopiiko?”  
  
Marty tuijottaa häntä niin kuin ei tajuaisi mitä hän sanoo mutta ei myöskään pystyisi lopettamaan kuuntelemista.  
  
”Käykö?” hän kysyy uudestaan, työntää boksereita vähän pois alta ja ottaa kalun käteensä. Hän ei edes rupea runkkaamaan heti. Marty katsoo häntä muutenkin niin kuin jotain helvetin paradoksia. Hän puristaa vähän ja yrittää olla huokaamatta.  
  
Marty räpyttelee silmiään. ”Etkö sinä halua että minä…”  
  
”Sinä teet sen kuitenkin väärin”, hän sanoo ja hymyilee vähän, että Marty tietää että hän vitsailee. Tavallaan. Marty tekisi sen väärin, mutta hyvällä tavalla väärin, ja hän haluaisi ehdottomasti tietää miten Marty sen tekee. Ehkä Marty käyttäisi liikaa voimaa. Ehkä Marty pistäisi vaihteen vitoselle saman tien, puristaisi ja kiihdyttäisi samaan aikaan, ja hän pelkäisi että laukeaisi heti tai sitten ei ollenkaan. Tai ehkä Marty yllättäisi hänet. Ehkä Marty suhtautuisi hänen kaluunsa niin kuin yrittäisi tosissaan kosiskella sitä. Ehkä Marty olisi niin raivostuttavan hidas, että hänen tekisi mieli lyödä, ja sitten hän löisikin, ja Marty tarttuisi häntä käsistä ja painaisi hänet patjaa vasten, koska jotenkin Marty olisi saanut hänet sänkyyn jo siinä vaiheessa. Tai ei se varmaan olisi vaikeaa. Kyllä hän sen tietää. Hän tuntee itsensä vaikka ei haluaisi. Hän antaisi Martyn työntää itsensä sängylle ja hän antaisi Martyn työntää sormen perseeseensä, ehkä pyytäisikin sitä jos Marty ei itse tajuaisi, niin se menisi, kyllä hän sen tietää. Kaksi sormea. Kolme sormea. Niin monta sormea kuin Marty vain ehtisi saada sinne ennen kuin Martylta loppuisi usko. Mutta siihen varmaan menisi jonkin aikaa. Idiootti on ihan täynnä itseään. Luulee olevansa parasta ikinä. Luulee että Rust kiemurtelisi sängyllä kuin ei saisi tarpeekseen, eikä saisikaan, hitto, ja sitten Marty kääntäisi hänet toisin päin, laittaisi käden hänen niskaansa, painaisi hänen kasvonsa tyynyä vasten mutta ei liian kovaa, tarttuisi häntä lantiosta ja nostaisi hänen perseensä ylös, viileä ilma menisi jalkojen väliin ja hän tärisisi mutta Marty luulisi että se johtuisi toisesta asiasta, nimittäin siitä että Marty yrittäisi jo työntää kaluaan sisään. Ja hitto että se olisi hidasta. Siinä kestäisi ikuisuus. Martyn kulli on melkein yhtä iso kuin ego. Varmaan voi olettaa että Martyn luonne olisi huomattavasti parempi jos kulli olisi pienempi, mutta asiat ovat niin kuin ovat, ja valitettavasti vaikuttaa siltä että hän on jotenkin onnistunut kiintymään myös Martyn luonteeseen. Mutta toisaalta hän onkin aina tehnyt huonoja ratkaisuja. Niin se on. Ei pitäisi olla yllättynyt. Ja ehkä tästä ei tule katastrofia. Ehkä he tekevät tämän vain tämän yhden kerran. Ehkä mitään muuta ei tapahdu. Hän runkkaa nyt loppuun ja kohta laukeaa omille reisilleen keittiössä Martyn naaman edessä, ja huomenna he teeskentelevät ettei tätä tapahtunut.  
  
”Rust”, Marty sanoo. Marty on hokenut sitä kaiken aikaa.  
  
Rust avaa silmänsä. Marty tuijottaa suoraan häneen. Hän kiristää tahtia ihan vähän ja sitten se onkin ohi. Heinäsirkat sirittävät korvissa, vaikka he ovat sisällä eikä hän enää edes kuule niitä ylimpiä taajuuksia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Rust”, Marty sanoo.  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään eikä katso Martya. Edelleen on helvetin kuuma mutta aurinko on sentään jo laskenut. Kohta viilenee. He istuvat taas portailla, perse alkaa puutua ja jalat tuntuvat edelleen löysiltä. Jotenkin hän sai itsensä kylpyhuoneeseen ja onnistui siivoamaan mällin reisiltä. Kun hän tuli takaisin, Marty olikin jo ovella häntä vastassa ja halusi suudella. Vitun idiootti.  
  
”Pitäisikö meidän puhua?” Marty kysyy nyt. Helvetinmoinen aika ryhtyä ritarilliseksi.  
  
”Ei ole pakko”, hän sanoo Martylle.  
  
”Puhutaan nyt vähän.”  
  
Hän hengittää syvään. Olisipa viinaa.  
  
”Tuo mitä me teimme… se ei tuntunut siltä että olisi tullut ihan kokonaan yllätyksenä.”  
  
Hän katsoo jalkoihinsa.  
  
Marty huokaisee äänekkäästi ja asettelee käden hänen kyynärvarrelleen. Se on nyt vähän liikaa. Hän yrittää hengittää mutta kurkussa on jotain ylimääräistä. Varmaan hitto spermaa. Sekin on Martyn vika. Marty silittää hänen kättään peukalonsyrjällä ja hän hieroo nenäänsä ja yrittää keskittyä. Vittu mikä päivä.  
  
”Olin ajatellut”, hän aloittaa ja haluaa heti lyödä itseään naamaan mutta ei mitenkään jaksa, ”olin ajatellut että mitään tällaista ei ikinä tapahtuisi.”  
  
”Ai niinkö”, Marty sanoo eikä kuulosta yllättyneeltä.  
  
Hän nyökkää ja laittaa käden Martyn käden päälle.  
  
”Ja miksi ei?”  
  
”Koska sinä vitun idiootti et pystyisi kuvittelemaan sellaista.”  
  
”Vai vitun idiootti”, Marty sanoo ja puristaa hänen käsivarttaan. Voisi yhtä hyvin puristaa sydämestä. Ei hän kestä tällaista. Kukaan ei ole koskenut häneen tällä tavalla ainakaan neljään vuoteen. ”Mutta en minä kyllä osannutkaan. Se oli aika… tuntuu että pitäisi kiittää sinua.”  
  
”Älä nyt helvetissä ainakaan kiitä minua.”  
  
”Eikö?”  
  
Hän vilkaisee Martya. Marty vilkaisee häntä ja pureskelee alahuultaan.  
  
”Okei”, Marty sanoo. ”Mutta oliko se… minä taisin olla aika… en kerennyt siinä hirveästi ajatella. En tarkoittanut olla niin…”  
  
”Sinä vain halusit työntää kulliasi minun kurkkuuni”, hän sanoo ja taputtaa Martyn kättä. Marty nauraa mutta sellaisella äänellä, jolla ihmiset nauravat kun odottavat maailmanloppua. ”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoo ja katsoo Martya silmiin, niin että Marty varmasti ymmärtää että hän tarkoittaa sitä. Sitten hän kuitenkin vielä lisää: ”Ei se ollut mitenkään epämiellyttävää.”  
  
Marty tuijottaa häntä. ”Sinä pidit siitä.”  
  
”Ehkä voisit yrittää tukehduttaa minua vähän vähemmän ensi kerralla.”  
  
”Ensi kerralla”, Marty sanoo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Marty haluaa nukkua hänen kanssaan. Olisi pitänyt arvata. Marty on niin sentimentaalinen. Hän makaa patjallaan Martyn vieressä ja tuijottaa kattoa, ja Marty kuorsaa ja kuolaa hänen tyynylleen. Onhan se oudolla tavalla miellyttävää. Varmaan kyseessä on vain tämä yksi yö, ja seuraavana päivänä Marty muistaa millainen ihminen kuvittelee olevansa ja nauraa koko jutulle. Ajoitushan on erinomainen. Marty voi ajatella, että he olivat järkyttyneitä ja väsyneitä ja huojentuneita ja ehkä vielä hiukan shokissa ja lisäksi joko päissään tai hiukan huumeissa. Silloin voi tapahtua kaikenlaista mitä muuten ei tapahtuisi. Ja tavallaan Marty olisi ihan oikeassa.  
  
Mutta nyt heinäsirkat sirittävät yhä, yö muuttuu viileämmäksi mutta ei tarpeeksi viileäksi, ja Marty lakkaa kuorsaamasta ja kääntyy häntä kohti patjalla. Hän ei uskalla vilkaista, onko Martylla silmät raollaan vai ei. Hän pidättää hengitystään, kun Marty pujottelee käsivarren hänen rintakehänsä yli ja jättää sen sitten siihen. Martyn käsi on raskas ja lämmin.  
  
Vai että tällaista, hän miettii ja ajattelee Martya. Helvetin idiootti. Hänen idioottinsa.


End file.
